Hokage
by Sensuto
Summary: Chunnin Jounin stronger Naruto. Eventual NARUSAKU. Sasuke's story has a surprise. minor pairings KibaHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, etc. Please read past the 1st two chap. I know u will like it after that. Please review.. Pic courtesy: anrufen (deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Naruto", the pink haired girl waved,"train hard and come back really strong."

"I will Sakura-chan, believe it!", the blonde boy with a wide grin plastered on his face replied. Only few would know that the smile was only a mask, for his heart was breaking. He would have to stay away for atleast two years from his village, his friends, Ichiraku's and from _her…_

Naruto turned around and started walking away from the village gate following a tall white haired man. When he caught up to him, he addessed him in a sad voice,"Oi Jiraya-sensei…"

_Alright something's wrong. He never calls me that._

"What's wrong, brat? You are awefully down considering your reputation.", Jiraya asked.

" Do we… I mean…. Do we really have to leave the the village for the training? Can't we just train in the village…?",Naruto sadly stared down the road while speaking.

"Oi brat, listen carefully. I am not going to teach you only new jutsus but also how to control that _other_ chakra you have… you understand, right?" Receiving a nod he continued,"You could hurt the people around you while training and I think you don't want to hurt your precious ones, do you?" He receive a vigorous shaking head in response,"And don't worry brat you will be back home before you can say _Sakura-chan…."_

People passing by could see a furiously blushing blonde shouting at a tall man who was laughing his face off.

_Two and a half years later…_

It was morning and the village was slowly starting to wake up to the noise of birds chirping. Everywhere one could see green trees and smell the fresh morning air. The Shodaime named the village Konohagakure for a reason.

A certain pink haired kunoichi was waking up too. It was more of a habit now to wake up this early. The last two and a half years she spent training with the Hokage and the world's best medic-nin was probably the reason. However it was her day-off and surprisingly she was not happy about it.

She hated any free time now, ofcourse she had her family, friends and Ino(yes… Ino fell into an whole different category) but she doubted anyone could keep him company like _him…_

_When will you come back Naruto…. Its already been more than two years._ Sakura thought with a sigh.

_**LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S MISSING SOMEONE…! **_ Inner Sakura squealed now dressed in a wedding kimono waiting for her 'love'…..

_Shut up..! Its not like that and why are you back… _Sakura thought trying to kick her inner self back to the depths of her mind.

_**YOU DO REALIZE THAT I AM ONLY PART OF YOUR TWISTED THOU… **_Inner Sakura was kicked back to her cage before she could finish.

Sakura got up with a sigh and headed for her bathroom to get ready for her boring day ahead (or atleast that's what she thought it would be…)

She got out of the shower and dressed up in her regular shinobi outfit(A/N: shippuden outfit). As she was dressing up she decided to visit the Hokage's office and see if she could get some work to do. She skipped breakfast and headed for the Hokage tower taking the rooftops.

_Elsewhere…._

Two people tree skipping in the forest headed towards Konoha. One of them had blonde hair as bright as the sun, wore a ridiculously orange jumpsuit with black borders and had a Konoha forehead protector. The great Toad Sannin Jiraya was trailing behind him and was almost out of brath by now.

"Oi Naruto, wait up, will you..?! There's no need to rush. Konoha's not going anywhere and I am not getting younger..!", Jiraya yelled with the little reserve air he had left in him.

"Hurry up Ero-sennin… it's been so long and I can't wait to meet everyone.", Naruto replied without turning back.

"Morelike can't wait to meet _her…"_

"Shut up and hurry or I am leaving you behind."

Jiraya would have noticed Naruto's blush if he wasn't trailing behind.

"So Ero-sennin…. What do you think? Jounin or ANBU.", Naruto asked feeling the need to change the subject.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT..! and don't get ahead of yourself. I am thinking eternal gennin would me more fitting."

"WHAT!?"

Jiraya only chuckled at the following tantrum and felt relieved that it somehow managed to slow down the pace.

"Can I come in shishou?"

The busty blonde Hokage did not even look up from her paperwork for she knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Isn't it your day off?"

"Shishou, I was wondering if you had any work for me..?"

"You know..", Tsunade started looking up from her paperwork,"it's called 'day off' for a reason. It means no work, no training and no missions..!"

Sakura flinched slightly at the rising voice. Visiting the Hokage seemed like a mistake now. Luckily the focus was shifted from her by the entry of the next visitor, and he came in through the window.

Crawled through the window would have in more appropriate to say. The said man was lying on the floor face down panting hard. Sakura noticed that the man had long spiked white hair, wore a sleeveless red coat and had a humongous scroll on his back.

_Its Jiraya-sama What is h…._

"What are you doing here alone, Jiraya? Where is Naruto?", Tsunade's questions beat Sakura's chain of thought.

"Calm down…", Jiraya said this more to himself than the people present before he continued,"Naruto's alright. He met a boy with a blue scarf on the way here andd decided to catch up. So, I just came up ahead… and can someone please get me a glass of water…!"

_Naruto….. Naruto's back… _Sakura didn't take the time to finish her thought before turning to leave. It was now her turn to use the window.

…

A/N: alright guys this is my first attempt at a fan fic.

Hope you enjoy. All kind of reviews will be read so please review.

Will update within a week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto! (I really hope that much is clear)

Enjoy the chapter..

"So Jiraya…. How much has the brat improved?", Tsunade asked Jiraya after he had stopped panting and was comfortably sitting on a chair.

"You will be surprised.", Jiraya replied with a smile.

"He is a bit slow when it comes to learning but once he decides to do something I doubt even Kami-sama would be able to stop him."

Tsunade shared his smile now.

"Well I experienced that firsthand ..", Tsunade said thinking back to the time she had challenged Naruto to learn the rasengan in a week.

"Well I have decided to put him through a test before promoting him from gennin. What do you say, Jiraya?"

"Sure… you will see his improvement too. What about the council..? Did they agree to have him promoted..? Naruto would have been a chunnin by now after his performance at the exams if it wasn't for those old geezers."

"Don't worry…. I'll handle them."

"Alright….. and did I mention that your breasts seem to look better everytime I see them….." The last thing that Jiraya saw before fading into unconsciousness was a fist coming straight at his face.

_Crap. I forgot to ask where Naruto is…_

Sakura jumped on the rooftops scanning the streets for the familiar yellow and orange.

_Alright time to use my training. _Sakura stood still and started to concentrate hard, planning to scan the area for the warm and bright chakra she was so familiar with. However, before she could start she heard _it._ His loud, obnoxious and yet soothing voice comig from the adjacent alley.

"What the hell Konohamaru..?! Two and a half years and this is all you come up with. I told you there were no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, you have to train harder."

"Nee-chan…", Konohamaru whined,"I worked really hard on this jutsu. Ebisu-sensei was in the hospital for a whole day after I used it on him."

Sakura watched Naruto from the rooftop.

_He looks mature and grownup. He has grown quite tall too._

_**ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND GAWK AT HIS BODY OR ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO TALK HIM.**_

_Shut up… Why are you back..? and I am not gawking, its just he looks so grown up. I wonder if he is still the same… Will he even recognize me..?!_

_**WHOA WHOA HOLD YOUR HORSES LADY… JUST GO AND TALK TO HIM FIRST.**_

_Alright. _Sakura jumped down to the alley and walked upto Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Naruto could swear that his heart skipped if not two atleast one beat. He would recognize that voice anywhere, even if he was taking his last breath. He slowly turned around to see her. He barely stopped himself from gasping audibly looking at the girl she always considered an angel.

"Sakura-chan…", that was all she could blurt out.

"So Naruto…. How do I look..?"

_What.? Where did that even come from..? _Sakura was shouting inside her head.

Finally, Naruto got out of his trance and gave her a smile, the genuine one.

"You look the same Sakura-chan…. You haven't changed at all"

Sakura could now clearly feel the vein on her head throbbing. All those insecurities and fears vanished and was replaced by anger.

_**WE MEET AFTER TWO YEARS AND THAT'S ALL HE GOT TO SAY..! SHANAROO..! **_even inner Sakura chimed in.

Before she could say anything the agitated voice of Konohamaru interrupted her.

"Oi boss, are you even going to show me your new jutsu..?"

"Oh sorry…. Sakura-chan please wait a second", Naruto continued now turning her back to Sakura facing his fellow rival for the Hokage title,"Yosha, Konohamaru. Time to watch and learn from the master. Behold my new and improved Super Naruto Orioke no jutsu.."

It was now Sakura's turn to skip a beat. All that respect she had for this _new_ Naruto disappeared. Instead she found herself throwing a full fledged chakra infused punch at him.

Naruto's shinobi reflex kicked in. He could sense the danger behind. He made some quick hand seals and the place erupted in smoke. Konohamaru was coughing and when the smoke cleared he was stunned.

"Nee-chan…. That's awesome.."

Sakura was held by two of Naruto's clones with kunais pointed at her neck. An armour clad battle toad had its tongue wrapped around Sakura's legs and a katana conveniently pointed at her heart. Naruto himself was ready in a defensive stance crouching with a kunai in his hand and now facing Sakura.

To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement . When Naruto found out who is prisoner was to say he was horrified and embarrassed would have ben a bigger understatement. He quickly dispelled his clones and the toad.

"Sakura-chan.. I..uh-m…I am… Please don't kill me..!", Naruto almost yelled waving his hands defensively in front of his face with a horrified expression on his face.

"Naruto… that was amazing..", Sakura said with varied feelings of pride, confusion and a little jealousy flowing through her.

_**THAT WAS AWESOME..! SHANNARO..! **_Inner Sakura joined her.

"Sakura-chan… I am sorry. Ero-sennin would always sneak up on me durin our training and well… I am now prepared."

"It's alright Naruto… You really hve grown strong, haven't you?", Sakura asked rhetorically with smile.

Naruto blushed at the praise sheepishly scratching the back of his head and a grin plastered to his face.

"Alright then… Konohamaru time to finsh this Orioke no jutsu duel…."

This time nothing stopped Sakura from hitting her target.

A/N: please read and review…. Sorry for this short chapter will make up th next time..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto… (I wish..! *sobs*)

* * *

><p>"Hyōton: Ice Shield."<p>

"What…?!"

"How did he do that…?!"

Earlier

A heavily bruised Naruto and a fuming Sakura were now standing in the Hokage's office. They were met by an equally bruised Jiraya and a fuming Hokage. Shizune who was standing behind Tsunade sweatdropped watching the two pairs.

"Yo, baa-chan, nee-chan…. How you doing?", Naruto finally spoke up with his trademark grin.

"Good Naruto-kun. You have really grown up, haven't you?", Shizune replied with a smile.

"Not at all, Senpai, not at all….",Sakura said pointing to Naruto's head, whereas the said blonde whined and cried fake tears.

Although the other blonde felt her brow twitch at Naruto's earlier 'name-calling', she decided to ignore it this once. She got up from her chair amd hugged fondly, the boy who had saved her from enemies and herself.

"I missed you, brat.",Naruto only blushed a little before hugging her back.

"I missed you too."

Sakura and Shizune smiled warmly, and the toad sennin decided to not take out his _research_ notebook considering the still fresh bruises.

"Alright , back to the business at hand..", the Hokage declared stepping away from Naruto,"KAKASHI..!"

"Yo,Hokage-sama… Naruto.!", the silver haired jounin appeared with a puff and clearly surprised by seeing Naruto.

"Sensei..! Oh, I got you a pre…"

"Later, Naruto..",Tsunade cut him off now speaking in her authoratative voice,"Naruto, I have decided to test your progress before promoting you to chunnin."

"Yosha..!", Naruto punched the air and bounced with excitement, finally stopping after receving a few sighs and a glare from his team-mate.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away…. O-Okay so what do I have to do.?"

Tsunade threw him a scroll before continuing,"You will have to protect this scroll till sunrise tomorrow from your opponents. Kakashi and Sakura will be your opponents."

"Sensei and Sakura-chan too…!"

"Don't tell me you are afraid of me, Naruto.", Sakura teased.

_Actually I am._ Naruto thought with a nervous chuckle.

"But, Baa-chan isn't Sakura-chan a gennin to..?"

"Stop calling me that brat and no. Eveyone of your friends are now chunnin and Neji is a jounin."

Sakura gave Naruto a grin raising her fingers to form a victory sign.

Naruto only gaped at first but when realisation finally struck he hung his head emitting a depressed aura from him. Eveyone else in the room dropped a sweat seeing his antics.

"Now, now Naruto calm down. Show them what the Legendary and Magnificient Toad Sennin of Konoha has taught you in the last two years and reach awesomeness..!", Jiraya yelled with his trademark pose earning him a smack on the head from Tsunade.

"Shut up! I am not finished yet. So.. well.. actually that's all. Dismissed."

"Alright Naruto and Sakura meet me at the team 7 training grounds.."_ or former team 7._ Kakashi mused.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later…<p>

Naruto stood on one side of the clearing, with Kakashi and Sakura facing him a little distance away.

"What are his odds Jiraya..? Kakashi is a seasoned jounin and Sakura is equally lethal. This test you suggested is more like a jounin rather than a chunnin test."

"Like I said Hime, you will be surprised. He may not be a genius like his father but he makes up for it with his sheer determination and tenacity. His will to protect others will one day make him the shinobi that our wretched world needs. Moreover, this test is to protect that scroll and the one thing that he has always excelled in is stealth."

Tsunade grunted in reply,"Ha, that brat will never hide, he will more more likely yell a battlle cry and charge them head on with those ridiculous amount of shadow clones."

The toad sennin only smiled but did not reply. He knew better.

Meanwhile in the clearing the test was beginning.

"Clearly we can't take it easy on you anymore, Naruto. We will come with the intent to kill.", Kakashi said removing his headband covering his left eye, revealing the feared sharingan.

"Get ready, Naruto.", Sakura said wearing her fingerless black gloves.

_As if Kakashi-sensei wasn't scary enough… Now Sakura-chan too. Oh hell with it._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright, guys I am ready."

The three took up their stances and waited for their opponent to make a move. There was silence and the only noises came from the rustling of the leaves and the excited breathing of the three shinobi. Naruto finally decided to make the first move. He threw a few smoke bombs to cover himself.

_No direct assault like his former self… Hmph he has matured. _Kakashi thought.

A hail of shurikens emerged from the smoke and headed for Kakashi and Sakura. The two of them easily dodged or deflected them with their kunai, and the shurikens ended up in the forest behind them.

_That was a lousy throw_ . The pinkette thought. _What surprise are you preparing this time._

_**WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?! **_Inner Sakura yelled.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there with a Fuuma shuriken in one hand.

"Alright guys, time for step two.", Naruto said loudly.

Kakashi and Sakura were confused for he was not speakig to them.

_Who is he talking to? And what was step one. _The silver haired jounin thought confused and now on alert. He could see in his peripheral vision that Sakura had tensed too.

Suddenly, a stream of fire and water emerged from the forest and collided in the middle of the clearing covering the entire area in steam.

Kakashi's eyes finally widened with realisation.

_That was his plan all along. Those shurikens were Naruto's clones henged into shurikens. So, step one was to get his clones into hiding without us noticing. Step two was to reduce my sharingan's abilities with the steam. The steam is heavily laced with chakra, it's messing with my sharingan He plans now before charging now, I see._Kakashi smiled proudly underneath his mask._ But..._

"Sakura, stay close to me." _My superior hearing and sense of smell will give us an advantage. _Sakura complied and moved closer to him getting into a defensive stance. They now stood with their backs to one another.

"Sensei, we are surrounded. I can sense twenty chakra signatures around us.",Sakura added.

The sound of a shuriken cutting through air caught their attention and they barely dodged it.

_Crap. We have to hide and think of a strategy quick._Sakura thought.

PUFF..

Kakashi didn't get the time to curse himself as the Fumma shuriken changed into Naruto with a burst of smoke and attacked him.

Kakashi engaged Naruto in a taijutsu battle. Sakura readied her stance and looked for an opening. However, before she could move a step another Naruto came up from behind aiming to knock her out. Sakura sensed the attack and dodged before the chop connected. Kakashi and Sakura were now each facing a Naruto and they had no idea who or where the real one was.

Meanwhile, in the forest Jiraya was chuckling at Tsunade's amazed face.

"When did the brat become so intelligent? Hell, when did he start planning ahead?", Tsunade asked.

"Heheheh. Naruto has always been a genius when it came to in-battle strategies. You see Tsunade he has bloomed finally."

Tsunade's face softened into a smile before speaking," I will never understand that mystery of a boy. I am glad I met him though . But don't count out out Sakura yet. She is my apprentice after all."

Back inside the steam the heat was getting to Kakashi and Sakura. They had managed to dispel a few clones but they were replaced soon after. The clones no longer charged blindly but in coordinated attacks unlike the thirteen year old blonde they knew.

_This is getting troublesome. _Kakashi thought.

"Sensei, jump..!", Sakura yelled suddenly.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice, for he already knew what was coming. He concentrated chakra to his feet to give him a boost and jumped. He brought hus hands in front and braced himself as best as he could.

What came next shocked Jiraya and Naruto, who was hiding in the forest commanding his clones, out of their skins.

"SHANNARO"

Sakura brought her fist down on the ground creating a huge crater. The resulting shockwave cleared the steam and dispelled the remaing clones inside the steam.

_I really have to be careful now or else they will have to carry a mangled lump of flesh tahat was once me to the hospital._ Naruto thought making a nervous face and happy at the same time seeing her strength.

It was now Jiraya's turn to be shocked,"What the hell was that, Tsunade?! You have created a worse monster.." SMACK "Owww.."

Kakashi landed gracefully just outside the crater. _I will never get used to this. Man, my students are really messed up. _He thought chuckling.

"Sensei, are you alright..?!", Sakura asked coming up to his side.

"Yes."

They didn't have time to check for injuries as more Narutos landed before them.

"So, Naruto you have an affinity for fire and water..", Kakashi asked.

"Umm… Not really sensei.", one of the clones supplied. As if on cue two of the clones started going through a set of handseals.

"Doton:Mud Slide." "Futon:Wind Blade."

Sakura leapt in the air to avoid getting trapped in the mud. Kakashi on the other hand managed to dodge the blades due to his Sharingan.

_Impossible, he can use four elements and he dosen't even have the Sharingan like Sensei to copy the jutsus. _Sakura thought surprised.

"Wind is my primary and water my secondary affinity. I learned the other three too, although lightning is being a pain in the ass.", one of the clones supplied seeing the shocked faces.

Tsunade though shocked was concerned too," Jiraya is it the Kyuubi..?"

"No, it is something else. Naruto had asked the Kyuubi too."

Two words flocked in Jiraya's mind as he watched the test continue.

_Chakra God._

* * *

><p>Next time <strong>Hyouton…<strong>

**A/N: Alright people I am incredibly sorry for the delay. The finals were bitting me in the ass pretty hard among other things.**

**Reviews like "You are awesome Sensuto-sama" "I love you Sensuto-sama" will be received with open arms.**

**Sakura: Shut up you terrible writer ..**

**Me:Oi.. I am talking to my fans. Take that back or I will make Hinata marry Naruto in this story.(Aside to myself: Over my dead body..)**

**Sakura(smiling): You won't do that…. I take it back I am so sorry..**

**Me:Apology accep….. Wait that's the sweet fake smile… HELP..!**

**SHANNARO…! **


	4. Hyouton

**Alright before I begin I would like to say that NO I repeat NO I am not making the super invincible god like Naruto.. I myself hate the 'superman' naruto stories so no worries there.. Although near the end Naruto will gain his 'Jesus' powers but that's a far way off. As far as the statement 'CHAKRA GOD' I will explain the powers and yes I will be changing a few of the canon characteristics to get my point and I promise naruto will be ending up very human like…**

**So enjoy the update… and no I DO NOT Own NARUTO (Kishimoto's lawyers stay away).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_**One year after leaving Konaha:**_

"Naruto, it seems we cannot force the Kyuubi into sharing its powers with you. It only shares its healing powers because if you die he dies too.", Jiraya, who was covered with bandages in multiple places, spoke staring into the campfire that burned brightly illuminating the dark world around them.

Naruto who was sitting across him on the other side of the fire remained silent. He kept on repeating the incident over and over again in his mind. The images of the destroyed buildings, the devastation around him and a wounded Jiraya kept on playing in his head till he could not take anymore.

"No..! I don't need that stupid fox's power.", He yelled unable to stop the tears now spilling over," Look at yourself, I almost killed you today ero-sennin. I lost control for one moment and look what happened. What if I lose control in the village, what If I hurt those precious to me, what if… what if I…" The words choked in his throat from just imagining what could happen.

Jiraya remained quiet, partly because of the pain and partly because he was thinking how to calm down the upset boy now sobbing before him.

"Naruto… Listen to me. What happened today was an accident and it was not your fault. Your f… the Yondaime chose you as the vessel for a reason, he believed in you. He believed that you would be able to control the kyuubi's power and do great things. Things that he failed to do, and I believe in you too.", Jiraya spoke, smiling a little, hoping to calm the boy and secretly praying that he missed his slip-up.

"How do you know about the Yondaime so much?", the talk of his idol figure seemed to have calmed Naruto down a bit," Do you mean what you said?"

"Hey..! You forget I am the great Jiraya, sensei of the Yondaime and now also of a certain Knucklehead.", this earned him a few chuckles," and yes Naruto I meant every word I said."

"Alright now back to the topic.", Jiraya spoke seriously making sure he had Naruto's undivided attention," I want you to speak to the kyuubi."

"What?!", Naruto was shocked," All that stupid fox wants is to take over me, destroy the world and talk of how weak and miserable I am."

"Alright, Naruto I think it's time you learn some things", Jiraya said, "What do you know about the Bijuu.?"

"Bij… Bijuu..?"

"Listen, Bijuu are tailed beasts with unbelievable amount of chakra in them. There are nine of them and are differentiated by the number of tails they have. The Ichibi, the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi, the Rokubi, the Nanabi, the Hachibi and finally the Kyuubi. Gaara as you know has the Ichibi in him and you the Kyuubi.", he received a nod telling that he followed," but they were not always sealed in humans. It is said that the Rikodou Sennin, the man who created Ninpou, had created the bijuu. They leaved peacefully in this world until we shinobi started seeing them as weapons and desired to control them for power. One by one we captured all the bijuu and sealed them inside humans to create weapons thus creating the Jhinchurikis."

"Jhinchu...riki?"

"Yes, Jhinchuriki or human sacrifices and that's what you are."

"So I am just a weapon. The Yondaime sealed the demon in me just to create a weapon and turn my life miserable?", Naruto asked visibly upset.

"No, you are not a weapon Naruto and the Yondaime did not have a choice then. One day you will understand.", Naruto was quiet although not completely satisfied with the answer," Anyway, now let me ask you. What would you do if you were sealed inside someone for decades? Your freedom and peace snatched away from you just to be used as a weapon? Tell me Naruto would you not be the same as the Kyuubi? What would you do if you were in the Kyuubi's place?"

"I.. I don't know.", Jiraya nodded satisfied with the result of his speech so far.

"To become the perfect host you will need the help of the demon inside you. Tomorrow I will teach you how to meditate and link with the kyuubi. Now how is the elemental training coming?"

"I have cut the leaf halfway, managed to burn only the ends, wet it halfway too, minimal progress in crumbling it and lightning is still biting my ass."

_I still don't know about how he controls the five elements. Maybe the kyuubi will know, well another reason to speak to him. _Jiraya thought.

"Alright create the clones and get back to training."

"What? I am tired"

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage brat."

"Yeah yeah ero-sennin.", Naruto did not need to be reminded again. He created a few hundred clones and jumped to continue his training.

Jiraya watched from his place as a few hundred Naruto trained, happy that he was not upset anymore and planned the remaining journey to their destination. _Well that will be a surprise for Naruto._

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>The sun had almost set in Konohagakure. People were starting to return back to their homes and shinobi were getting ready for their night patrols. Training ground 7 presented a different picture with multiple craters and the sound of metal clashing with one another. Kakashi and Sakura had a strong teamwork and were easily dispatching Naruto's clones now inspite of their co-ordinated attacks. Kakashi despite being good in taijutsu let Sakura handle close range combat while he acted as the long range support with his innumerable ninjutsu.<p>

"Shannaro...!", Sakura yelled before hitting one clone into multiple others dispatching them all with the all familiar _poofs_.

Kakashi and Sakura regrouped to see themselves facing one Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that the original one.?"

"Can't say Sakura. He's made sure to keep us from following his movements so I don't know."

"**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu" **

A hand shot out from underneath Kakashi and pulled him into the earth while he was busy anticipating the movements of the Naruto before him. Sakura jumped before she suffered the same fate and surprisingly she brought down her heel on the place where Kakashi was trapped shattering the place and adding another crater to the already growing number.

"What the h..?", the last Naruto received a bone shattering roundhouse kick to the jaw from Kakashi before he could finish his sentence, sending him skidding down the ground.

"You are not the only one who can use shadow clones Naruto.", Kakashi added as Sakura joined him.

Naruto lay on the ground face down before disappearing from existence again with a poof. The clearing now only held Kakashi and Sakura who looked around for any sign of Naruto or any incoming strikes.

"Damn it. Where is that baka? I am going to clobber him when I get my hands on him!"

"Calm down Sakura. Don't let him get to you. Let's find a hiding place for now, fighting all those clones was really taxing on my chakra reserves. And knowing him he still has barely used half of his."

"Hai sensei."

The two jumped into surrounding forest looking for a place to hide and rest before resuming their assault on the blonde. Meanwhile in another part of the forest Naruto was contemplating the loss of his clones from his hiding place.

_Damn, they took out my main clone. I am at less than half my reserves and now I have to get into the battle. I can't even use Kurama's chakra with Sakura here. Damn you fox you are sleeping when I need you. I can't let them rest they are killing me as it is. Man this is so unfair. _Naruto whined inwardly before leaping from his place into the forest to begin searching for his teammates.

**This is your test kit. I am not going to let you cheat by helping you. **The Kyuubi spoke with a lazy sigh.

_About time you woke up Kurama. Oi what do you mean you will not help. It's two against one. Oi oi.. _Naruto kept on yelling but received no acknowledgement from the nine tails.

_I will get you back for that you stupid fur ball. Now, I need a plan. I need a plan. _Naruto stopped on a tree branch thinking and repeating the same sentence over and over again. He reached for his back pouch to get his water canteen when it hit him. Naruto's eyes widened in realization as the plan came crashing down on him. Soon a devilish smirk adorned his face and he began to chuckle. _I am so going to ace this test. Hehehe… Kakashi-sensei won't know what hit him_. And with that he set out again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_**A month later**_

Naruto found himself a place that looked like a sewer with pipes lining the walls and roof. He walked to the opening in front of him to enter a large room with an equally large gate in front of him. He had been coming to this place for a month now every day and spend hours.

"Yo Kyuubi…! How you feeling today?"

He received a low growl from the other side of the gate and then the humongous form of the nine tailed beast emerged from the darkness.

"What do you want kit?", the kyuubi spat angrily," I told you I am not going to spend my time talking to a miserable human twerp like you."

"You are not busy, are you?", Naruto countered sarcastically.

"Shut up, human. Don't act like you understand my pain, my hatred and anger. I have been alive for hundreds of years and have seen countless people like you. They act like they sympathize but in the end they all want the same thing… power. You know nothing of pain or hatred."

"Shut up!", Naruto had finally lost the patience that he had harboured for the last one month," Shut up. Don't tell me I don't know about pain or hatred. I may have not lived for a hundred years but my pain is as bad as or worse than yours. I have been hated since the time I was born. People have been beating me up for as long as I can remember. I did not even know why they hated me. So don't tell me of suffering, I have had enough. But unlike you I am not letting that beat me down. The lives of those I love are depending on me and I cannot fail them. You are a burden that has been giving to me. A burden I don't want to carry anymore because I want you to stop being my burden and be my strength instead. Yes I want your power but I want it to stop the people who want to use your power to destroy the world."

"Those are some pretty words my boy, but words will get you nowhere."

"I know. Which is why I will prove myself to you and win your trust."

The nine tails looked into the eyes of the boy before him and saw nothing but determination. With a low growl he turned around to leave. Although he was determined Naruto could help but feel disappointed that he failed to get through to the fox again.

"Kurama."

"Huh?"

"My name's Kurama.", the Kyuubi spoke in a low voice before merging with the darkness and pushing Naruto out in the real world.

Jiraya was sitting under a tree beside a meditating Naruto while the said boy's hundreds of clones were training their ninjutsus or practicing his taijutsu with his own clone. _Naruto is learning fast thanks to his shadow clones but still has a long way to go._

Jiraya was brought out of his musings when the meditating boy beside him opened his eyes and had a small smile on his face. Jiraya was a little startled for all his Kyuubi 'sessions' usually ended with a lot of cursing and jumping around.

"What is it?"

"His name is Kurama.", Naruto answered with a little smile. A smile that found its way to his master's face too.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Naruto was leaping from branch to branch giggling and praising himself for his ingenuity. He was so distracted that he did not see the clearing up ahead nor the trap he was walking into. When he neared the edge of the forest he was brought back to the real world by a battle cry.<p>

"SHANNARO!"

Naruto barely dodged the incoming blow that shattered the branch he was on. He jumped into the clearing and found himself in an all too familiar place. There were three wooden stumps in the middle of the clearing and there was a rivulet flowing by. This was where they had passed their bell test. He, Sakura and… _Sasuke…_

He did not get much time to indulge in nostalgia as Sakura landed before him ready to punch the living daylights out of hi into naext week. He was too concentrated on Sakura's movements to notice the water in the stream behind him moving.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu.", **Kakashi yelled from his position above the stream.

_Damn… How could I be so careless... _Naruto cursed watching the huge water dragon coming towards him.

**You were too overconfident kit. **Kurama voiced his opinion from inside his mind.

_It's over. _Both Kakashi and Sakura thought at the same time.

"**Hyouton: Ice Shield Jutsu.**"_, _Naruto yelled stretching his palms out towards the approaching water dragon.

"What…?!", Sakura gasped.

"How did he do that…?", Kakashi was shocked too.

Everyone including the medic sannin watched in awe as an ice shield formed before Naruto and froze the entire water dragon as soon as it touched it. Naruto fell to one knee as soon as he nullified the attack panting heavily.

_Damn it… That drained me completely. I still haven't mastered Hyouton. I can hardly make three shadow clones._

**I warned you kit. Hashirama took years to master his powers and manifest them into Mokouton.**

"You are not holding back, are you sensei?", Naruto asked managing to get up on his feet, " Time to meet my ultimate weapon."

Naruto formed his favourite cross seal summoning two clones. Kakashi and Sakura who had now regrouped tensed for an impending attack. Naruto and his clones reached into his back pouch to take out a green covered book with the title…

"Icha Icha Paradise. What the Hell? What are you doing with that smut Naruto?", Sakura screeched fuming and cracking her knuckles.

"It's not what you think Sakura-chan, I promise.", Naruto said waving his hands frantically before him, "It's a present for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then grinned deviously and added, "But now it is my greatest weapon."

"No… You wouldn't dare Naruto." , Kakashi's eyes widened with horror, "Give me that book Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and then he along with his clones attached explosive tags to the book," Heheh… This is the latest book in the Icha Icha series and this book in my hand is the first print signed for you by ero-sennin. Give up Sensei or I will blow up this book and you will not be able to stop me in time considering the clones."

"Who the hell cares for a stupid book? I am going to beat you up Naruto for even touching that smut. SHANNARO.", Sakura yelled.

Kakashi and one of his clones held onto the fuming kunoichi begging her to stop so that Naruto wouldn't destroy the book.

In the forest Jiraya was shedding tears watching the dedication and love his fan, earning him am angry grunt and a knock to the head from his teammate.

"I give up…! Give me the book Naruto." , Kakashi yelled over his bellowing kunoichi student.

"What..? I am not giving up for that stupid joke of a book.", Sakura yelled annoyed.

"You can stay and continue the test, I am leaving.", Kakashi replied.

Naruto chuckled before cancelling his clones, taking off the explosive tag and throwing the book to Kakashi. The original copy nin grabbed the book while his clone held onto an enraged Sakura until he got away just to be safe.

Kakashi joined the two Sannins in the forest and also Shizune who had joined them after finishing her duties in the hospital.

"What was that acting for Kakashi?", the Hokage enquired.

"I am a little low on chakra and I have already assessed Naruto's skills. Also I wanted to see my two students face off. And I wanted to save my book.", Kakashi barely dodged a knock to the head for his last reason.

"So it's just us it seems Sakura-chan.", Naruto asked with a smile which was quickly replaced with fear after seeing the face of his enraged teammate.

"Yeah. And I am going to beat you up for even touching that soory excuse for a book.", Sakura said not registering the sad whimpers of Jiraya coming from the forest.

_I am now going to be in a world of pain._ Naruto thought before they charged at one another earning a chuckle from Kurama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, this is the biggest chapter so far. Please enjoy. As to the powers of Naruto they will be explained and if you still have questions review or PM me.**


	5. Whirlpool

**Alright people this is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Naruto, never had and never will. By the way what the hell is wrong with you Kishi you named your manga 'Naruto' and not 'Sasuke', so why do you keep forgetting it.**

* * *

><p>The sun had already set and the stars had come out. Naruto and Sakura charged at each other with the intention of ending the test as quick as possible as they were both low on chakra.<p>

_I have enough chakra to make one or two more shadow clones without overexerting myself. Damn my brain for not thinking before using Hyouton. _Naruto mentally cursed himself. _One punch from Sakura-chan will easily send me to the hospital, I have to avoid them at all costs. _

Sakura on the other hand was having similar thoughts. _I have rested enough to use my chakra enhanced strength, but I don't have enough to heal myself. I can't let Naruto switch to long range ninjutsu._

Just as they neared each other Naruto skidded and then jumped over Sakura avoiding a punch and landing behind her intending to knock her out. Sakura ducked the chop aimed at her neck and targeted Naruto's legs with her own. Naruto jumped, rolled in mid-air to avoid the follow up kick to the chest and returned with a vengeance. He threw a series of punches and kicks while simultaneously trying to dodge all of her attacks. Sakura on the other hand was dodging Naruto's attacks fluidly and counterattacking whenever she saw an opening.

_Damn, I can't even touch her. How is she dodging all my attacks…?_

The two of them separated after another burst of attacks, panting heavily. As if reading Naruto's thoughts Sakura smiled before clearing his confusion, "I am a medic Naruto. That means my primary mission in a team is to dodge and save myself from all of the enemy's attacks as well as heal my team mates from any and all injuries, and I learned from the best medi-nin there is."

Tsunade beamed with pride at her apprentice's words from her vantage point. Jiraya too was impressed with the young kunoichi's agility. Kakashi was keenly observing the test from his place before voicing his own thoughts.

"Naruto is trying to knock out Sakura. It is not that he is not giving his all but he is just afraid to hurt her. It seems his crush on her has endured the test of time."

"It's a lot more than a simple crush and you know that too, Kakashi.", Jiraya replied with an unamused face listening to Kakashi's tone.

"Hmm… It seems it's time to up the ante and give the brat a chase for his money.", Tsunade spoke before yelling to her apprentice, "Sakura…! Loose the weights."

Sakura looked to the part of the forest from where she heard the yell. She smiled before jumping back from Naruto to increase the distance and crouched down. She unzipped her boots to reveal a weight attached to each of her legs. She took them off, as well as something that looked like bracelets on her hands. The whole time Naruto watched her with strict attention.

Sakura got up from her position, smiled and then charged at incredible speeds that would make any shinobi jealous. Naruto knew that he would not be able to dodge and he was barely able to raise his left arm to block the devastating punch that sent him tumbling and skidding down the clearing before coming to a halt.

"Give up the scroll Naruto." , Sakura said slightly worried for her friend thinking that she may have gone a 'little' overboard with the punch.

Naruto slowly got up from his position, his left hand broken and he himself covered with dirt and scratches all over.

_One punch did this to me. _Naruto thought now a little horrified. _My arm is broken but I think I can form a seal. She does not know that I hope._ Naruto hung his left arm uselessly by his side to complete his deception, the gears in his mind already rotating thinking up a plan.

Sakura looked at the beaten up Naruto who was panting heavily and she spoke again, "I have released my weights Naruto it will be difficult for you to keep up now. Give up the scroll." Naruto briefly glanced at his shuriken pouch on his right thigh and then looked back at Sakura but she had already caught the glance.

_So that's where he has kept the scroll._

"It's not that I could not keep up Sakura-chan, it's because my limbs were too heavy to react on time. And you of all people should know that I never give up." , Naruto finished with a smile before lifting his right hand up forming a half ram seal. He then seemed to disappear from sight.

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's newfound speed and dodged a sweep to her legs before engaging him in a high speed taijutsu battle.

"What happened Jiraya…?", Tsunade asked surprised.

"He released his gravity seals.", Kakashi answered for the sage," You are teaching him seals already Jiraya-sama?"

Jiraya nodded before smiling," It was hard not to, considering the place I took him to."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**A week after learning the Kyuubi's name**

"So Kurama tells me that there was this Holy Tree, something called Shin… Shinji, and it bore a single fruit. Now, that fruit is the source of all the chakra in this world, can you believe it, all the chakra in this world. Then a princess or someone comes from a far away land, Kurama has no idea where by the way, and she eats the fruit, gains all the chakra and becomes a goddess. Her name was Kaguya and she was then worshipped as the rabbit goddess by the people. Kurama tells me that she single-handedly ended all the wars and brought peace. Now the awesome part of the story, Shinji then became a monster with ten tails, something Juui… no Juubi, and tries to take back the chakra that was stolen from it. Meanwhile, Kaguya gives birth to two sons again no idea who the father was or who dared to knock up a goddess. The two sons of Kaguya then fought the Juubi when they grew up and defeated it. The elder son became the jhinchuriki of the Juubi and was called the Rikodou Sennin. Alright that's as far as Kurama told me.", Naruto recounted his whole story all the while flailing his arms around in excitement and gesticulating to get his point through.

The blonde and his teacher were leaning on the railing of a ferry headed into the sea to some unknown place. Jiraya attentively listened to the story before voicing his own thoughts to his underling.

"So, one whole week and all you can get from Kurama is some stupid bed time story…?"

"Hey!", Naruto protested," That stupid fox still spends half the time insulting me about my height and brains, and anyway he tells me that it is important for me to know considering who I am, whatever that means."

"**Hey, I can hear you stupid twerp.", **Kurama inwardly chuckled for managing to insult both of Naruto's weaknesses at the same time," **And tell that pervert master of yours that some things are beyond the understanding of stupid humans and to concentrate on your training only."**

"Kurama sends his regards and says 'shut up'", Naruto gave a chuckle seeing Jiraya's reaction," So ero-sennin, where are we going? We have been on this boat for two days now."

"I will never get used to that.", Jiraya murmured to himself with a sigh," We are going to a very special place Naruto. The rest of your training will take place out there."

Just then someone standing on watchhigh in the mast shouted," Land…!"

"I guess we are here.", Jiraya said just as an island appeared on the horizon," Welcome back to your roots Naruto."

"Huh?!"

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure."

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p>Naruto barely dodged another right hand hook to the head, it was getting difficult with his left arm useless in hand to hand combat and making it difficult to keep balance. He jumped back to increase the distance from his teammate. They were both now tired and Sakura getting more frustrated with every miss.<p>

_Taijutsu is getting me nowhere, she is definitely superior. Time for my plan…_

Suddenly, Naruto reached for his hip pouch and threw a smoke bomb to cover himself.

_Smoke screen again… I am not going to fall for the same trick twice Naruto. _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura sprinted, running around the smoke screen to the back just as Naruto emerged. She smirked and targeted his shuriken pouch where he had put his scroll. Naruto's eyes widened realising her intentions and tried to move out of the way but Sakura was too fast. She ripped the pouch from his thigh and followed up with a kick to Naruto's midsection. He was again sent crashing through the clearing, when he finally stopped he lay face down.

"I win Naruto.", Sakura spoke with a proud smile holding out the scroll from the pouch.

"Heheh… Is that so…?", a voice chuckled speaking from behind her holding a kunai to her throat. For the hundredth time that day Naruto surprised her.

"Wha… How?", Sakura finally asked just as the scroll in her hand and the clone she kicked disappeared with a puff.

"You let your guard down Sakura-chan. I intentionally glanced towards my pouch back then and the moment you saw that you went after it and dropped guard. Inside the smoke screen I created a clone while I myself hid in the ground. After that it was easy I waited for you go after the clone find the _scroll_ and completely relax before I attacked. Now yield.", Naruto explained.

"But your left arm was useless, how did you make the seals…?", Sakura asked.

"That's what I made you think. Although I could not use it in the fight, I had enough control to make a seal.", Naruto spoke while Sakura fumed for getting outsmarted.

_Hmm… Forcing your enemy to fight on your own terms by giving them a false sense of victory. You have indeed grown up to be fine Shinobi brat. _Tsunade thought to herself as she and her company made to the centre of the clearing.

As soon as they appeared, Naruto dropped down and lay on his back," Someone heal me. Sakura-chan you are so mean. You broke my arm with one punch, one punch! I don't know what else is broken.", Naruto whined as Sakura stood in her place turning away with a huff trying her best to keep up the angry expression. Shizune knelt down as she reached Naruto and started to use her Mystical Palm technique on him.

"Broken left arm, one broken rib on the left side as well and some bruises and cuts. Wow, you beat him up well Sakura.", Shizune said before starting to heal him. Sakura now had a worried look in her eyes, one that Naruto did not miss.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Shizune nee-chan will patch me up in no time. Anyway, you really kicked my ass in taijutsu out there.", Naruto assured with his signature grin, succeeding in spreading a smile across Sakura's pale face.

"What did you expect brat? She is my apprentice after all.", Sakura blushed at the rare praise from her master," Anyway, brat you did well in the test today. Not only did you prove your physical prowess but also your intelligence. You used your jutsus efficiently and forced your opponent to fight on your own terms. Therefore, I, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, use the powers bestowed upon me to hereby promote you to the rank of Chunnin."

Everyone cheered, Sakura and Shizune hugged and congratulated him (the hug from Sakura however rewarded him with a blush which he desperately tried to cover up), Jiraya did his special sage dance proclaiming his awesomeness as his teacher and Kakashi… well was being Kakashi.

"Alright! Baa-chan you are awesome.", Naruto cheered.

"Okay, I am revoking the order.", Tsunade spoke up with her right eyebrow twitching.

"What?! Why?!", Naruto whined exasperatedly. Everyone present was shocked too at the sudden change of mind.

"Unless you stop calling me 'Baa-chan', you are going to remain Gennin for life.", Tsunade's statement resulted in a few sighs and snickers. Naruto on the other hand laughed straight out before speaking.

"Come on, Baa-chan you know you are like a mother to me. The name just kind of stuck."

Everyone smiled at the rare display of emotion between the two blondes that did not involve yelling, threats, insults and anger.

"Humph…", Tsunade huffed trying to sound aloof but failed to keep the happy tone out," That doesn't mean I have to like it. I will let it pass this once. But you have to obey two conditions."

"Well, what are they?", Naruto asked a little wary.

"First, you will move in with me to the Senju compound." _He doesn't need to know that the villagers burned down his apartment after he left…_

"But Baa-chan, you know I don't want to cause any problems for you.", Naruto replied a little hesitant.

Sakura knew about the fate of Naruto's apartment, but till date she kept wondering as to why people would hate Naruto so much just for some of the pranks he pulled on the villagers when he was younger. None of it made any sense to her. Since their gennin days and maybe even before she had always seen people throw angry glares, mock him, kick him out of stores and many things that no child should have to face. Whenever she tried to confront her sensei's or parents, they would always avoid the subject as it were a plague. While Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, the others knew and understood all.

"You don't have to worry about others, Naruto. I told you will stay with me in the Senju compound and even you don't have any say.", Tsunade replied sad and angry at the same time. Sad of the misfortunes Naruto had to face his entire life and angry at everyone and even herself who could have made a difference but didn't. But she will be damned if she didn't now, especially after he called her his mother.

"Alright, if you say so.", Naruto spoke with a small smile," Well… what is the second condition?"

Naruto did not like the evil grin nor those mischievous eyes that seemed to appear on Tsunade's face.

"You will, and you have no choice, get rid of that ridiculous come-hit-me orange jumpsuit!"

Naruto seemed scandalized from even from hearing the proposal,"Nooooo…!"

"Alright, then Eternal gennin it is.", Tsunade replied with a smirk while others, except Kakashi who gave only an eye smile, were laughing.

"I will get you back for this Baa-chan.", Naruto replied with eyes gleaming with the fires of revenge burning in it.

"Yeah yeah. We will see.", Tsunade just waved him off," Anyway, since you are healed enough get to my office to pick up your back pack and wait there, Shizune will take you to the compound later. Sakura go with him, I don't want my _Naru-chan_ to get lost.", another round of laughter was heard while Naruto whined and mumbled something like "stupid baa-chan."

As soon as the two teenagers and chunnins left the training grounds headed for the village, Tsunade regained her composure and serious look.

"Alright, Jiraya cough it all up."

* * *

><p><strong>An: please read and review.**


	6. Uzumaki

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID NARUTO WOULD NOT BE A CHILD ABUSING MAN AND WOULD HAVE CERTAINLY MARRIED SAKURA. SAKURA WOULD NOT BE DUSTING BOOKSHELVES BUT WORKING IN THE HOSPITAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Sakura:<strong>

The night time in the forests surrounding Konoha was peaceful with the occasional breach of silence from the wildlife. There was a gentle breeze flowing rustling the leaves. The two original members of team seven were walking down the road headed towards Konoha. The blonde member of the team held his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture with his eyes closed. His teammate observed his posture as she walked beside him with her hands held behind her.

_Some things never change._ Sakura thought smiling at her companion's posture.

The silence between them as they walked down the road wasn't uncomfortable but a little unusual. The thirteen year old blonde hyperactive ninja would have announced his presence to the whole population of Konoha by then, but the boy beside her was quite enjoying the breeze.

_I guess some things do change_. Sakura thought again.

"It feels good to be back, Sakura-chan…" Naruto finally spoke up, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the peaceful night.

"Welcome back, Baka." Sakura said now looking at the road ahead with a smile on her face. Naruto chuckled hearing the rosette's old nickname for him.

After a brief pause the silence of the night was interrupted again by the blonde's voice.

"Um… Sakura-chan…?" Naruto spoke up finally opening his eyes, now looking at his teammate.

"What?"

"When we met in the morning today, do you remember the first thing I said to you?" Naruto asked carefully choosing his words, wary of his companion's reaction.

Sakura immediately developed a bulging vein on her forehead, "How could I forget?" Sakura spoke in an irritated manner, "You told me that I haven't changed at all." Sakura finished looking at her teammate with a frown.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, all the while trying his best not to freak out seeing the frown.

"Well… I think it came out a little wrong." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he continued, "What I meant to say was that you look as… um… as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Naruto finished with a slight blush. Since, morning Sakura's reaction to his words had been bugging him, and if Jiraya's opinion on his knowledge about women's hearts was anything to go by then it was probably because he had said something disastrous. To top it all up his mistake hit him after seeing one of Sakura's enhanced punches during the test.

Sakura looked away from Naruto, trying her best to hide the blush on her cheeks similar to the one adorning Naruto's. Naruto, not being able to see her face, was frightened. He was really hoping for his health that they were past the stage where remarks like this earned him bumps on his head, especially considering the craters spread across training ground seven.

_Wow. He noticed that I was upset. _Sakura thought pleasantly surprised by the new Naruto walking beside her.

**IS THIS THE SAME BAKA…?** Inner Sakura seemed surprised too.

"Thank you…" Sakura spoke quietly still not facing him.

"You are welcome.", Naruto paused before continuing," I have not forgotten my promise, Sakura-chan. I will bring Sasuke back home." 'back _to you' _Naruto added in his mind.

Sakura's face fell a little before looking toward Naruto and speaking," No, Naruto. We will bring Sasuke-kun back home together. I promised to help too, remember?"

"Yeah. We will.", Naruto replied smiling softly. _She still loves you so much teme. I will bring him back to you Sakura-chan and you won't have to be sad anymore._

**And what of your happiness, Naruto? **Kurama's deep voice asked from the recesses of Naruto

_I know it sounds a little too sappy but her happiness is more important to me. _Naruto's sad chuckles echoed in the dungeons of his mind only for the Nine tails to listen.

The atmosphere felt heavy between the two on the mention of their wayward teammate. Sakura decided it would be better to change the subject.

"You have become very strong Naruto. You outsmarted and took out me and Kakashi-sensei both." Sakura spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah dattebayo." Naruto grinned," but not strong enough because Kakashi-sensei was holding back."

"Eeh…?! What do you mean he was holding back?" Sakura asked not attempting to hide her surprise.

"Sensei's primary affinity is lightning, and he did not use it even once. Besides if I was his enemy I would have had a **Chidori** in my chest before I could even say ready." Naruto mentally winced on recollecting the time when he really did have one in his chest," I may have improved but he is still a Jounin. He is still stronger." _At least without me using Kurama,_"His entire purpose was to test me. Tell me Sakura-chan, who planned the entire attack against me?" Naruto asked the now intrigued Sakura.

"Why? It was mostly me but sensei helped a little." Sakura replied before continuing," oh! So he was not only testing you but me too. Since, he already knows most of my skills he was there to just push you more to see all your capabilities."

"Exactly."

"But no way Sensei can defeat you that easily, you have five elemental affinities and Hyouton." Sakura argued.

"Brute force doesn't compare to cunning and skill, otherwise I would have won all my battles just by over running my opponents with thousands of shadow." Naruto countered.

"Hmm… I know but I have always wondered how can a pervert like sensei be that strong?" Although Sakura did love her sensei and knew of his exploits and powers, his perverseness and strength seemed to be two unmatched traits.

Naruto chuckled a bit before answering," Alright, Sakura-chan suppose you do not know any of the following people personally then use one word to describe Kakashi sensei, Ero sennin and Baa-chan?"

"Umm… pervert, pervert…" Sakura hesitated a bit before the last answer before continuing," Drunk."

"And that's exactly why all their opponents do not live to tell of their battles." Naruto replied.

"Deception." Sakura mumbled.

"Right. You deceived me by hiding your speed and hence I ended up with a broken arm and rib."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement before suddenly remembering something," Naruto..?" on receiving his attention she continued," Why didn't my genjutsu work on you?"

**Because this twerp has me inside him and even though the seal is still there, I am able to disturb his Chakra flow to release him. **Kurama spoke up in Naruto's mind.

_That's something she doesn't need to know, yet._

"Heh eh… That's a secret Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with his grin.

"What do you mean secret? Tell me."

"No. A shinobi has his secrets."

"Tell me!"

"N-O!"

The banter between the two continued between the two as they neared the village entrance. Meanwhile, in the forest two shadows trailed the two chunnins. One of them had waist length purple hair with a cat face mask and the other was bald with a boar mask. They were the Leaf's finest ninja, the ANBU.

"I would not have believed it if I had not seen him myself. That little prankster of Konoha has grown to become this person. You really are full of surprises Naruto-kun." A feminine voce spoke from behind cat mask.

Boar nodded bin approval before speaking," Let's go. He is entering the village, we can't let him stay unguarded."

Cat nodded before disappearing with Boar into the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**The west coast of Uzushiogakure**

The toad sage and his young apprentice walked on water to get to the shore. it was mid-day already when they were standing on a beach as Naruto took in his surroundings with awe. The sea was reflected the bright blue colour of the sky and seemed to merge with in the far off horizon, where they could see their ferry steadily moving away. The water was clean and seemed pure, there was also a thick forest beyond the beach. Naruto was brought out of his trance by a deep voice.

"Like the place, brat?" Jiraya asked with a hint of amusement in his voice from observing Naruto's awed look.

"Yeah. This place is awesome dattebayo!" Naruto replied grinning. He felt as if this place was calling out to him and that he had some kind of deep connection with it. On remembering Jiraya's words, however, he regained a little calm.

"What did you mean when you said this is my roots, ero-sennin?"

"Let's sit out there, brat" Jiraya said motioning to a dry place on the beach," There is a lot of things that I have to tell you."

Naruto followed his teacher to sit by his side waiting patiently for him to speak.

Jiraya breathed in deeply before opening his mouth," The name Uzumaki is not a random name picked for you, Naruto. Uzumaki was the name of one of the most prestigious and dangerous clans in the elemental nations, and also the rulers of Uzushiogakure. You, Naruto, are one of that clan."

Naruto listened quietly to the words of his teacher, dumbfounded by the new information. He was not a clan-less orphan, a nobody. He actually had a identity, happiness filled in him momentarily before the anger surfaced. If he had a clan then why did they not take him in? Why was he left to rot in this world? Why did his parents abandon him in the first place?

"If my father was an Uzumaki why was I abandoned by him?! Why was I abandoned by the clan and forced to live all alone?!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me finish, Naruto!" Jiraya raised his voice silencing the blonde's outburst," They did not abandon you, Naruto. There was no clan left to take you in, and your parents died the night the Ky… Kurama attacked. You are the last Uzumaki Konoha is aware of, and it was your mother who was an Uzumaki."

Several questions were whirling in the blonde's head. Why did he get his mother's name? Who was she? Why did his father not give him his name? Did he not want him?

Seeing Nauto's far off look Jiraya guessed the questions that were probably running around in his head," Your father did not abandon you Naruto." Naruto was brought out of his dazed state by the statement," He was no ordinary ninja and giving you his name would have probably made you the biggest target for foreign and even some domestic parties."

"Who was he?"

"Not yet Naruto. I cannot tell you about him yet." Jiraya replied.

"Why can't you tell me about my own Father?!" Naruto yelled angry at Jiraya's reply.

Jiraya did not lose his calm instead he simply replied," Because you are not ready"

_You are not ready to forgive your father yet Naruto…_

"You are not ready or strong enough to protect yourself yet, let alone the people close to you and they will definitely be a target. Believe me on this Naruto, when the time is right I will tell you." Jiraya finished observing Naruto who seemed to have accepted it.

Naruto sat quietly contemplating the recent revelations. He was hoping to ask the Fox for some answers but he seemed to have retreated to the deep recesses of his mind cutting off all communications. His thoughts were interrupted when Jiraya spoke up again.

Jiraya started speaking to him about the origins about the village of Uzushiogakure. He explained to him about the Senju and the Uzumaki being sibling clans and how they had refused the offer to join Konohagakure during its foundation and had instead found their own village on this island. He continued to tell him how the Shodaime had married Uzumaki Mito, the daughter of the then Uzumaki clan leader, to further strengthen the bonds between the two hidden villages.

"Now, the reason why Konoha wanted Uzushio as their ally was because of their mastery in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, especially Fuinjutsu. In the First and Second Shinobi world war the other ninja villages were shocked to see the prowess of the Uzumakis and they probably were the reason why Konoha even after losing their Hokage in both the wars ended up victorious." Jiraya told.

"If they were so strong how were their village annihilated like that?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"Even the strongest Shinobi falls in the face of overwhelming odds Naruto. A few years after the second war tensions between the nations rose again and secret alliances were formed. Uzushio was identified as the biggest threat by Iwa and Kumo. So, they decided to destroy the village itself. Iwa sent a part of its shinobi forces to our borders and while we were distracted, the joint forces of Iwa and Kumo landed on this island and razed it to the ground. By the time I arrived with reinforcements there was nothing left but ruins and dead bodies…" Jiraya trailed off at the end remembering that horrid day.

Naruto was left speechless after hearing such terrible tale of his world's cruelty. When he finally broke out of his trance he had only one question," How did my mother survive?"

"She was in Konoha when the massacre took place. She was royalty and a few years prior to the event she had immigrated to Konoha." _For reasons I cannot tell you yet._

"Who was she, Jiraya-sensei?"

"She was from the main house of the Uzumaki royal family. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

><p>"So, is he ready Jiraya?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"I think he is. Kurama can help to make him understand the circumstances, he spoke to me once after taking control of Naruto momentarily and assured me not to speak of his heritage until we do. But I think it will be better to let him get settled again." Jiraya replied.

"Alright, we will tell him when you are ready." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Shizune nodded in approval before joining the Sannin in the journey back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHT I KNOW I AM LATE SO IAM SORRY BUT I AM IN COLLEGE SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND. MOREOVER KISHIMOTO'S STUNT REALLY DISAPPOINTED ME. THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS FELT ALMOST LIKE THEY WERE FORCED. **

**ALL MY FELLOW NARUSAKU FIC WRITERS I KNOW ITS DEPRESSING BUT PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR OWN STORIES. I REALLY LIKE TO READ THEM. **

**ALTHOUGH I AM CERTAINLY NOT WATCHING **_**THE LAST**_**. HOPEFULLY PLUMETTING OF MOVIE SELLS WILL SHOW KISHI HOW MUCH HE MESSED UP. AGAIN PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR STORIES.**

**AND SALAD?! REALLY?! FIC WRITERS CAME UP WITH BETTER NAMES.**

**AND GUYS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF SOMEONE COULD GET ME A COVER PHOTO FOR THE STORY. PLEASEEEE...!**


End file.
